


The Taste

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Shameless Smut [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Do not mock Lux, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sweet sweet revenge, this is war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius returns the favor. Sequel to Curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste

Awareness trickles into Lux’s mind slowly. Something isn’t right. As more clarity comes to her, the more she realizes how wrong her world is. For one, she isn’t where she is supposed to be. Second, she’s not wearing any clothes, and finally realizes she is chained to a rather large bed. What? Lux scrambles to remember what happened last. Her memories are fuzzy, and Lux frowns trying to recover something useful. Oh! She had been shopping in Piltover. It had been about three months since her encounter with Darius. It felt like it had been long enough for her leave Demacia without worrying about trouble. Someone must have ambushed her while she was shopping! There isn’t much to see in the room around her. All that she can tell, is that the bed is large, and the only light is from a fireplace somewhere across the room.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” A pleased sounding voice says from off to her right.  
Clothed only in a silk robe, is a very pleased looking Darius. Lux’s eyes grow very wide. Her stomach leaps to her throat beating fast. Unprepared for this turn of events she speaks without thinking.

“Oh fucking hell!” Lux gives a sharp tug on her bonds, but she is unable to escape.

“Hmm. You’re not in hell. But, yes, there will be fucking.” Darius says with a purr as he strides over to her, his erection visible even in the dim light.

Desperate to do something, Lux tries to scoot away from him, but doesn’t go very far due to her chains. Once Darius reaches the bed, he slides the robe off his shoulders. Once again, Lux is in awe at the sheer size of him. All of him is large, tone, and lightly tanned. A very toothy grin graces his face, as his eyes travel up and down her body. One of his large calloused fingers traces a small circle around her navel. A mixture of sensations feeling butterflies dancing on her skin and electricity follow his touch.

“…Are you going to kill me afterwards?” Lux says softly gazing into his eyes.

“As much as I like to kill Demacians, you did do me a rather large favor. Honestly, I was not expecting my night to end like it did. Thanks to your foolish curiosity I can continue doing my work for Noxus. I will show my thanks by sparing your life. However, your treatment of me last time is…unacceptable. No one gets away with making me beg like a mere dog.” Darius explains with a smirk a few teeth gleaming in the dim light.

As Darius tells her this, his fingers start wandering over her body. His touch is light, almost gentle in intensity. Slowly a finger traces each of her nipples, which harden at the attention. To her dismay, a fire starts to kindle in her groin at his efforts. Lux just bites her lips in an effort not to moan. No way is she going to give him that satisfaction!

“Heh. You are going to beg me for release. And this time, I will get to enjoy the sound of your pleasured screams. No need to hold back here, there isn’t anyone to hear you. Now, I believe I am going to get my taste.” Darius tells her bringing his face ever closer to her snatch.

As her heart pounds faster and faster, Lux attempts to scoot back from him. She does not like having zero control over this situation! Two very large hands grip her hips hard pinning her in place. Darius’s tongue lightly flickers against her skin. A slight gasp leaves her lips. A blush floods down her entire body. A tiny part of her starts to grow warm in ways she doesn’t want it too! There is no way she is going to enjoy this degrading treatment of her person.

“Mmm.” Darius murmurs at her before leaning in closer.

As his tongue starts to explore her honey pot, the heat between Lux’s legs grows hotter. Lux has felt pleasure before, nothing compared to the sensations she’s feeling now! Before she realizes it she starts to pant with desire. Hips bucking upwards slightly she tries to regain control. However Darius takes encouragement at her body’s reaction to his efforts, and he increases the pressure of his tongue.

“Ahh…!” Lux moans out a tingling feeling growing in her.

“Heh.” Darius says with a very smug tone, completely stopping his work on her clit.

“...” Lux bites down on her lip fast drawing blood, refusing to give in.

“Lux I have all the time in the world. I see no problems just keeping you captive for my personal amusement. The sooner you do as I desire, the sooner I will let go free. Now, why don’t you beg like you so desperately want? I know you’re enjoying my work.” Darius replies thoughtfully one finger gently stroking her keeping her on the verge of climaxing.

“Please I’m begging you...let me climax. Please!” Lux cries out desperate for release both from the sexual tension and her bonds.

“Very well.” Darius states back with an unceasingly smug tone.

It did not take long for Lux to reach pinnacles of pleasure. Darius is very talented with his tongue. Hips bucking upwards, legs quivering Lux moans loudly. As her body rides waves of tingling heat Lux forgets why she is mad at the man. As he stops his magic with his tongue rage at his unacceptable treatment of her returns. That damned Noxian will not get away with this! There are better ways of getting her in his bed then tasteless kidnapping.

“You taste wonderful. Now for the second thing I require from you…” Darius replies with a contented tone.

“There’s more?!” Lux squeaks.

“Yes. Last time you held back screams of pleasure. I will hear you scream this time. The sounds of a woman screaming in pleasure because of me are not to be denied. Anyone who can hear you here will not care like those reckless Demacian guards would.” Darius mutters to her, voice deep and husky.

Intense green eyes stare peer at her. Emotions she’s never seen before look back. Lux’s breathe catches in her throat. Butterflies in her stomach compete with her pounding heart for dominance. No one has ever looked at her like that before. Something other than raw desire lurks in those eyes. Darius pulls himself up, dominating her view. The man is huge! How could she have forgotten just large he is?! His fingers start trailing up and down her sides. Familiar aching heat starts to return to her lower body. Briefly his mouth suckles at each of her nipples bringing them to firm peaks.

Firm lips capture hers in a passionate kiss. A moan leaves her lips giving him access. As their tongues fight for control one of his legs presses hers further apart. Without resistance Lux lets him enter her. Hands curling into tight fists feelings of desire flood her. Their bodies soon start moving in sync. Darius stops kissing her, and starts using his tongue on her neck. Mindless bliss fills Lux as he fills her with his essence. 

“Darius!” Lux screams loudly for a brief moment completely content in the moment.

“Mmm. Nice. Very nice. Kind of tempting to keep you. I am a man of my word, however. I told myself I would let you go free. I’ve gotten my taste. Once you’ve woken up in the morning you will be free and provided a way home. Discreetly of course. Noxians are far surperior hosts then you pitful Demacians.” Darius remarks with a familiar smirk.

“You...you...you PIG! I will make you regret this!” Lux snarls at him, face turning crimson.

“You are most welcome to attempt some payback. It would be please us both if you returned. Not having to pay to fetch you for some mutual enjoyment would be very nice.” Darius replies with an even bigger smug look.

“Grrrrr.” Lux growls back at him not afraid to show her teeth.

“You should get some sleep. The transportation back to Piltover can take some time. You’ll need the rest.” Darius says with an indifferent tone, then he kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

“He will pay. He will. I swear it.” Lux hisses to herself before attempting sleep.


End file.
